Ordenando sentimientos
by Hinarely
Summary: Era hora de volver a la realidad, levanté la vista y en esa milésima de segundo que nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, donde claramente se reflejaba mi rostro, mojado y sonrojado, comprendimos y dijimos más cosas que no serían suficientes las palabras para expresarlas.


Ordenando sentimientos

Activo mi sharingan amenazadoramente, lanzo dos kunai que topan entre sí y redirigen su dirección para incrustarse en lo alto de un poste. Salto los tejados del viejo barrio Uchiha con gran agilidad, mi papá había donado toda esa zona para un campo de entrenamiento dentro de la aldea, ya que por experiencia según anécdotas de mi mamá habían ocurrido muchos ataques dentro de la misma y debíamos saber cómo proceder como ninjas que somos.

Mi respiración agitada ya no la puedo controlar, llevo tres horas a este ritmo y es que ni este cansancio logra borrar de mi memoria aquella imagen.

Al salir de la academia, me era costumbre encontrarme con Boruto y Mizuki para emprender el camino a casa, pero en esta ocasión no me encontré con ninguno de ellos, no le tomé importancia y decidí que este día regresaría sola. Había decidido pasar a la floristería de los Yamanaka, es agradable hablar con la Tía Ino, puesto que siempre tiene algún consejo o buena historia que contar, cuando a lo lejos visualizo cierta cabellera rubia, sólo que no se encontraba sola, una chica de cabello rubio, largo y sedoso se encontraba ruborizada hablando con Boruto, el cual solo mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano en la cabeza.

Desde el ataque de los Ootsuki, al ver como él me había protegido con su clon, algo en mi interior se ablandó y dejó huella. De eso ha pasado un año y por fin él había logrado ser de nuevo gennin, pese a muchas horas de servicio comunitario entregando a la aldea. Lo he ayudado a estudiar lo teórico y en cuanto a resistencia mi padre ha contribuído mucho a su avance, Boruto realmente es sorprendente y es increíble cuánto a mejorado ern tan poco tiempo. Pasó de ser un niño problemático a ser un joven capaz y muy responsable, lo cual no ha pasado desapercibido para la población femenina. Sin embargo pese a que ya permito más cercanía, siento que él se ha alejado de unas semanas para acá, por alguna extraña razón, la cual no comprendo y lo que me molesta más porque ¡no debería importarme!, La rubia, según es de la Arena, hija del Kazekage, la muy sinvergüenza hace uso de su apariencia y estatus para lograr sus objetivos y entre comentarios de Chouchou me enteré que ahora planea estar con Boruto, puesto que según es la razón por la cual decidió actuar como embajadora, mientras se prepara para presentar de nuevo el examen.

Salto, un golpe, dos, tres, hago añicos un árbol, sin embargo, no logro decifrar mi enojo, yo también he cambiado, le he permitido ser mi amigo, dejé crecer mi cabello, ya no le insulto, bueno ya no tanto, pero en las últimas semanas durante las misiones que hemos tenido, siempre está de lado de Mizuki, evita verme a los ojos y si lo hace termina ignorándome o desviando la mirada. ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me siento así? Una de las tejas que piso, se rompe y resbalo, pero por el cansancio no logro equilibrarme y caigo de bruces al suelo. Logro girarme y alzo la vista al imenso cielo, entiendo un poco a Nara, al decir que eso te relaja, me quedo no sé cuánto tiempo en esa posición hasta que logro normalizar mi respiración. El sol ya casi se está ocultando y no quiero una reprimenda de mi mamá por no cuidarme y descansar y comer a mis horas. Al momento de ponerme de pie como si de una novela se tratara comienza a llover. No tengo ganas de correr, por lo que por esta ocasión aceptaré el regaño, ya llegando a la entrada del barrio, alguien me cubre con una sombrilla y al levantar mi vista, me fijo en esos ojos azules que tanto conflicto me causan. Lo noto ¿preocupado? Caminamos sin decir una palabra hasta que él rompe el silencio.

¿Sabías que tía Sakura está muy enojada? Ofrecí venir por ti porque pensaba hacerlo ella misma y quien sabe si sobrevivirías.

Con razón, fue eso, ya se me hacía raro que hubiese venido por mi ¿en qué disparates estás pensando Sara? Seguimos caminando a paso lento, los puestos se encuentran cerrados, la lluvia aumenta por lo que no vemos a nadie alrededor. Algo se apodera de mí y a pesar del temor y de lo ilógico que suena este pensamiento, me atrevo a preguntarlo en voz alta:

-¿Me estás evitando Boruto? ¿Te hice algo? Su rostro sorprendido me deja pasmada, probablemente no era así y acabo de joder algo que ni sabía se podía joder.

-No sé a qué te refieres Sarada.

Silencio, me quedo sin ganas de expresar todos los pensamientos que estas últimas semanas me han hecho perder la cordura.

-Quizá esté mal por darte esta noticia con anticipación, pero están promoviendo tu asenso como gennin y a la vez chunnin si logras aprobar el examen, dos por uno. He de confesar que sentí algo de celos y no quería que te enteraras por mí, supongo que inconscientemente me alejaba para no salir de bocazas como ahora.

Si digo que esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esto, no hace justicia a mi cara de asombro y lo emocionada que me dejó esa noticia. Quiero ser Hokage, soy una Uchiha, debo dejar en alto el nombre de mi clan, mis papás son alumnos de dos sannin legendarios, me he preparado tanto para algo así que de momento mis dudas se disipan y solo queda el sentimiento de felicidad. Sin embargo algo me preocupa, ¿por qué Boruto no quería decírmelo? Somos algo así como amigos, nunca iría a decir que me enteré por él. ¿Está celoso? No lo creo, él es mejor que yo en casi todo lo que soy buena ¿será que él perdió su promoción a chunnin por el incidente del examen previo? ¿cómo se supone que interprete eso?. Genial, ahora estoy peor que hace rato.

-¿Qué pasa Boruto? ¿Crees que no soy capaz? Te recuerdo que seré Hokage, me he preparado. No entiendo por qué te alejaste. ¿Acaso no confías en mi? Dijiste que serías mi apoyo ¿eran mentiras? ¿Qué acaso tu nueva amiga quiere ser kazekage y le juraste lealtad?

Ya fue, lo dije, no podía guardarlo ¿qué me pasa? Espero su respuesta y nada, salvo una sonora carcajada, dejó caer la sombrilla, de momento comencé a tiritar a pesar de que quería contenerlo.

-Sarada no temme ¿de qué hablas? ¿nueva amiga? ¿Te refieres a la hija del kazekage? Escúchame bien y escúchame con atención. Jamás cambiaría mi lealtad, jamás. Disculpa si parece que te alejo, sin embargo, temo no alcanzarte, siempre estás un paso adelante, siempre, yo siempre retrocedo cuanto tú avanzas, sin embargo he decido esforzarme el triple de ser necesario, porque te prometí protegerte y ese es mi camino ninja.

Al decir esto, nos habíamos detenido, las gotas de lluvia empañaban por completo mis gafas, por lo que me las quirté, Boruto tenía un gran sonrojo, ahora era mi turno de reírme.

-¡Bakka! ¿Por qué crees que eres inferior? ¡Me irrita! Ahora escúchame muy bien tú porque no lo diré de nuevo ¡eres mejor que yo en todo! Siempre tengo que esforzarme más para hacer cosas que a ti te salen natural. Nunca te he considerado inferior, espero que siempre estés para mis logros, ¡no sé qué me sucede!, pero todo lo referente a ti me irrita, me pone triste o me deja feliz y si actúas de esa forma me confundes más!

Sin querer había alzado la voz más de la cuenta y algo que era lo que se instalaba en mi pecho y no podía ponerle nombre se había salido en forma de lágrimas. Boruto ya no estaba sonrojado y tenía una expresión de haber comprendido la situación por completo cuando yo estaba lejos de entender qué me había impulsado a hablar de más. De manera muy rápida, me abrazó, sí Boruto Uzumaki, el niño problema, aunque ya no tan niño con la cabeza de altura que me sacaba, me estaba abrazando y me susurró al oído: Creo que la tonta es otra.

Inmóvil, dejé que me abrace, la lluvia era solo una melodía de fondo y el frío que llegué a sentir se remplazó por un calor inexplicable, que logró poner en orden todos los pensamientos que desde hace un año han venido atormentándome, por fin comprendía de qué iba todo esto y la razón de sentirme extraña. Era hora de volver a la realidad, levanté la vista y en esa milésima de segundo que nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, donde claramente se reflejaba mi rostro, mojado y sonrojado, comprendimos y dijimos más cosas que no serían suficientes las palabras para expresarlas. Rápidamente desvíamos la vista y como si quemáramos nos separamos bruscamente, recogí la sombrilla y apresuré mi pasó mientras él lastimosamente lloriqueaba que estaba empapado y de esa forma volvíamos a ser los mismos. Al alcanzarme me colocó su chamarra mojada sobre los hombros descubiertos y me arrebató la sombrilla, para caminar a mi lado y con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual nunca le había visto.

Ya casi llegando a mi casa su rostro palideció:

-¡Mierda! Tía Sakura va a matarme por traerte así

Yo solo atiné a sonreir por lo absurdo de su conclusión

-¡Bakka!

Bien, esto lo hice en mi consultorio, después de leer el manga número 5, jaja me encanta esta nueva parejita, me imagino los rostros de los padres si se llegan a enterar. Siempre he leído de estos fic, pero como que últimamente no han escrito mucho, espero sea de su agrado, probablemente tenga muchos errores gramaticales, pero pues lo hice en media hora. Espero sepan comprender. Bakka es un insulto, algo así como tonto o estúpido, preferí usar la primera palabra, en este último manga el ninja que viene de la arena que se parece a Kankuro dice que es su padre Gaara (¡¿será Matsuri la madre?!) por lo que es la única que atiné a describir, no recuerdo si mencionaron su nombre, supongo que es de su equipo y esa chica ni es su hermana, pero bueno, dudas y sugerencias con gusto respondo, espero que hayan más lecturas para que pueda entretenerme, saludos a todos y buen fin de semana :D


End file.
